


Bug With A Bug

by avatarmerida



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarmerida/pseuds/avatarmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite super heroes get super sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bug With A Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a flu but the heroine of Paris can't exactly take a sick day

“Alright, now you just stay in bed and rest up, okay sweetie?” said Mrs. Dupain-Cheng as she tucked her daughter into bed.  
“Mom, mom I’m fine,” insisted Marinette, pushing away the covers. “You and dad need help with that wedding order, I’m fine really.”  
“Marinette please,” said her mother. “You are burning up and you’ve been coughing all day, the last thing you need is to be working. Now, take your medicine and relax. I’m right downstairs if you need anything.”  
“Fine,” said Marinette as she swallowed the gooey, cherry flavored liquid. “But-.” before she could protest any further, her head hit the pillow like a magnet. Her mother smiled as she quietly left the room and shut the door behind her.  
-  
Meanwhile, deep in the heart of Paris, Chat Noir was in the middle of battling the latest akuma victim: a disgruntled substitute teacher who was set on making everyone utterly obedient. Chat was managing well enough, but it wasn’t like Ladybug to be so late. There was only so much he could do on his own.  
As Marinette slept, Tikki saw the attack on the news. She could see Chat Noir struggling but try as she did she could not manage to wake Marinette up. The kwami was just too tiny and the medicine was just too strong. She knew the poor girl was ill, but the evil couldn’t be freed without her. It would appear as though desperate times called for desperate measures.  
Seeing no other option, Tikki scurried out the window, hoping Marinette would understand there wasn’t much else she could do.  
“Chat Noir! Chat Noir!” she panted, searching desperately for the black cat. Eventually, she found him hiding in an alleyway, most like pondering the whereabouts of his lady. “Chat Noir! Thank goodness I found you!”  
“Um,” began the cat, somewhat confused. “Ha-have we met?”  
“There’s not much time to explain, but I’m Ladybug’s kwami, Tikki,” she said breathlessly.  
“Oh, well the pleasure is mine,” he said with a little bow. “Is my lady okay? Why aren’t you with her?”  
“I’m afraid Ladybug is home in bed with a terrible cold,” she explained. “She’d kill me if she knew I was asking this of you, but I know in time she’ll have to understand, but I need to you to come with me to help wake her up and get her down here. We both know you can’t do this alone, but trust me when I say she is in no condition to fight. She really needs you right now.”  
“Yes of course, take me to her,” he said without hesitation, following the kwami as she flew through the sky. He leapt over rooftops trying to keep up with her until they arrived on the roof of the bakery. ”Why did you stop?”  
“Okay, listen, you have to promise me you won’t freak out.”  
-  
“Marinette is Ladybug?” repeated Chat Noir for what must have been the 12th time, his eyes and mouth wide open in shock.  
“Is that all you can say?” asked an exhausted Tikki. “Look, I know it’s surprising and confusing and-“  
“Wonderful,” finished Chat. “This is, I mean, I can’t… I’m so glad it’s her.”  
Tikki smiled as she looked at the grinning cat who hadn’t taken his eyes off the black haired girl since they entered her room. Then Tikki looked at Marinette who was snoring rather loudly and knew that if she knew what was currently happening she’d curl into a ball and refuse to ever leave her room again.  
“Well, that’s nice to hear,” said Tikki sweetly. “But we’ll need to come back to that later. Right now we have to get her out of bed and defeat that akuma.”  
“Right,” said Chat, shaking himself out of his daze and leaning down to her bedside. “My lady?” he said softly, as he gently shook her shoulder. She didn’t respond. He tried again, a little firmer to no avail. Determined, he climbed in her bed and took both her shoulders and shook her more intensely. ‘MY LADY WAKE UP ITS AN EMERGENCY.”  
She began to stir, as her eyes slowly opened he gave her one of his famous grins. “Chat Noir?” she said confused. “What are you doing here kitty?” Her utter exhaustion mixed with her dosage of cold medicine, distracted her from the fact that her partner was in her room and most likely knew her secret identity. “Am I dreaming?”  
This could work out perfectly. “Yes! You’re dreaming-,” he began.  
“No, no,” she said from beneath him. “The real Chat Noir would say something like ‘every day is a dream when I’m with you, my lady.’” She tried doing her best Chat Noir impression, but her attempt just sounded like a goofy Elvis. “I must really be dreaming then.”  
“Yes, well anyway bugaboo, we have an akuma situation,”  
“Say no more,” she replied drowsily. “Excuse me, I need to pardon myself away now.” She lifted her head up a smidge. “I need to go transform now,” she said in a loud whisper.  
“Okay,” he said, matching her tone, trying not to laugh.  
“Okay, I’ll be right back,” she said, closing her eyes but not leaving her bed. In her mind she was walking off to some secure location, he could see just how far gone the medicine had made her. It was adorable. “Tikki, let’s go, spots on!”  
He watched her transform, before his eyes she went from an exhausted bedridden girl to an exhausted bedridden superhero. It was absolutely captivating.  
“Okay, let’s go defeat the akuma,” she declared, “Are you coming. Kitty?”  
“My lady, you haven’t left your bed,”  
“You haven’t left your bed,” she retorted. “If I was still in bed, how could I be doing this?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Cartwheels. Am I not doing them?”  
“No.”  
“Oh, okay,” she said, becoming more determined. “Here we go, let’s go de evilize and stuff.”  
She furiously began to kick away the covers. She stopped every so often as sleep tried to overtake her but she snapped herself out of it as she frantically attempted to free herself from her bed. Eventually she was successful.  
“I did it. I win.” She declared, extending her arm toward him. “Mission accomplished. Fist bump”  
“My lady, you know that getting you out of bed isn’t our main mission, right?”  
“Tomato, tomato,” she said pronouncing them both the same way. “I’m not getting out of bed until you pound it. Don’t leave me hanging. Please, my arm is getting tired.”  
“Very well,” he said as he obliged.  
“All right,” she said victoriously. “Now let’s get going before this evil spread like butter. Or like… evil butter.”  
“Evil butter,” repeated Chat amused and Ladybug rose to her feet. Once her feet touched the ground, she lost her balance. Luckily, Chat managed to catch her before the hit the ground.  
She sloppily shoved her finger in his face, just missing his lips which she was aiming for. “Shh, shh,” she slurred. “Not one word about how I’m falling for you kitty.”  
“You know me too well,” he snickered. “You’re really in no condition to walk, my lady.”  
“I am in perfecto condition to walk,” she protested. “I could walk miles, inches even. It’s not my fault, the room turned upside down by itself, I could still walk circles around you. See?”  
“You’re not moving,”  
“I’m not- I, I can just use my yo -yo,” she decided confidently.  
“Excellent idea Ladybug,” he said as he picked her up.  
“See? I’m doing it,” she announced, flailing her arm around not holding anything, her yo-yo still secured at her hip.  
“You certainly are,”  
“Hold on I’m getting dizzy,” she said. “Maybe you should carry me.”  
“If you insist,”  
-  
Eventually, despite the strenuous effort, the akuma was defeated (though Ladybug never left Cat Noir’s arms). Once she used her lucky charm, he made his way back to the bakery immediately.  
He couldn’t decide if he hope Marinette would remember the day’s events or if she would actually chalk it all up to some fever dream. Needless to say, it was different then what he expected when he dreamt about finding out who his lady really was. But in it’s own way, it was perfect.  
He gracefully descended through her skylight and placed her back in her bed, her transformation wearing off as she became Marinette once again. She was still attempting to fight off sleep, hopelessly delirious. “Lucky charm,” she kept whispering.  
“Thank you Chat Noir,” said Tikki as he finished covering her with blankets. “I knew I could trust you. Ladybug is lucky to have you.”  
“The feeling is mutual,” he said, watching over her. “And don’t worry, I won’t mention any of this to her. I wouldn’t want to embarrass her.”  
“Thank you,” said Tikki.  
“Sleep tight, princess,” murmured Chat Noir to the sleeping girl, captivated by how at peace she was, marveled at who she was with and without the mask. “Ya know, maybe I should stick around a while longer, make sure she’s okay.”  
“Oh, that’s sweet of you, but I couldn’t-.”  
“Tikki and Chat Noir,” interrupted Marinette, though it seemed as though she was more talking to herself. “I’m so glad you two are meeting. It’s like worlds colliding. I want candy.”  
“You’re sweet enough as it is,” said Chat Noir. Marinette responded with an uproar of laughter, much to his delight and surprise.  
“Stop!” she said between giggles. “Y-you are t-the sweet one,” she said as though she had responded with an even more hilarious pun.  
“I’m beginning to like the effect this medicine is having,” remarked Chat with a chuckle.  
Marinette continued to laugh, trying to calm herself. She reached out for Chat’s hand a pulled him down onto her bed. “Chat,” she loudly whispered. “Since this is a dream, I need to tell you something.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“Come here,” she pulled his head close to her and cupped her hands around his ear. “I’m Badylug.”  
“You don’t say,”  
“Also, one more thing and this is the most important thing,”  
He held his breath. She brought his face closer to her lips, sending a bolt of electricity up his spine. His face felt hot, mostly because she had a serious fever. She rested her forehead against his temple as she tried to figure out the best way to say the words on her mind. Finally, she spoke.  
“Could you bring me some kitty soup, chicken?”


	2. Sick As A Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flu is contagious after all...

“Ugh, this is just too unbearable Alya!” moaned Marinette to her friend as they made their way home from school.  
“I don’t see why you’re complaining,” commented Alya. “You’ve already had the flu, the worst is over for you. In fact, I’m pretty sure you’re the one who spread the thing.”  
“Oh yeah? Well if that’s true how come you’re not sick then?”  
“Girl, please. My family is huge, I’m practically immune to germs. No flu would dare try and get close to me.”  
“Fair enough,” said Marinette with a sigh. “At least I have you, but Adrien hasn’t been at school all week!”  
“I know it’s a shame,” mocked Alya as she checked her phone. “You might actually pay attention in class.”  
“Oh ha ha, very funny,” said Marinette, rolling her eyes. “But it’s not just about not seeing him. When I had the flu, I was miserable. But I at least had my mom and dad to take care of me, I feel like Adrien doesn’t really have that.”  
She failed to mention she also had Chat Noir looking after her, spoon feeding her soup and fluffing her pillows, but she had chalked the whole ordeal up to a fever dream. She hadn’t asked Tikki about it and Tikki hadn’t brought it up.  
Alya’s face lightened at her friend’s sincerity. “Ah girl, that’s too sweet,” she said. “Ya know, I bet he’d really love some of your famous homemade chicken soup. Especially with that fancy sweet bread.”  
“You’re right Alya!” said Marinette happily. “I’m gonna go home and get started. You’re the best!”  
She shot off like a rocket towards her house, utterly determined. Alya couldn’t help but laugh. “Save me some of the sweet bread!” she shouted after her. “It was my idea, and you know it’s my favorite!”  
-  
“Oh Tikki, it’s perfect!” mused Marinette as she looked at her finished creation. She had truly outdone herself. In addition to making her famous soup and her mother’s signature sweet bread, she had packed the whole thing into personalized basket she had designed herself. She carefully wrapped the food so it would stay warm, and then decorated that packaging as well.  
“I gotta say, Marinette, it looks as good as it smells!” chimed in Tikki. “And if it tastes half as good, it’ll probably be the best thing he’s ever eaten.”  
She couldn’t help but blush. “Oh, no way. I mean he probably eats at super fancy restaurants all the time, I mean this is just something small, I mean-.”  
“Marinette, stop! He’s gonna love it!”  
Marinette was undoubtedly a hyperactive mixture of excitement and nerves. Tikki made sure that she signed her name and placed it visibly in the basket so the past would not be repeating itself. She gathered her creation in her arms and prepared to venture towards Adrien’s house. She had one foot out the door when suddenly-  
“Where’s Ladybug?!” cried a panicked citizen as it ran past the bakery, several more following. Marinette managed to stop one to ask what all the fuss was about, apparently a disgruntled city hall employee was wreaking havoc, something about sucking the fun out of everything.   
Great. The last thing she needed right now was an akuma attack. Hopefully, Chat Noir was already on the scene and the whole ordeal would be over quickly.   
-  
“Plagg I think I’m dying,” moaned Adrien from beneath his mountain of blankets.  
“That’s nice,” said the kwami, not really listening. “You know what always makes me feel better?”  
“I swear, if I even smell camembert I’m going to vomit,” cringed the dying boy. “It’s such a weird word. ‘camembert,’ it’s not spelled like it sounds and it’s… it’s so smell. It smells bad. The spelling, the smelling, what’s up with his cheese?  
“Ugh, how dare you,”   
“Plagg, what’s all that noise outside?”  
“Hm, looks like an akuma,” said Plagg, heading over to the window  
“An akuma matata?” said the disoriented boy. “We have to go. We have to go now. We have to now go, we have to…” against his will, he succumbed to sleep. Plagg sighed and then began hitting him with one of his obnoxiously fluffy pillows.  
“Catylcism!” he exclaimed, shooting up. The blankets still covered his whole body. “Omigod, is it night already?”  
“Look, obviously you’re in no shape to take on anything,” began Plagg, freeing Adrien’s face from his covers. “How about you just sit this one out, huh?”  
“No,” he protested. “I can’t. I can’t let Ladybug do this alone. She might miss me. She fought when she was sick. I can do. I can do it and she won’t even know I’m sick!”  
“You realize you’re on the floor, right?”  
It was true, in his excitant, Adrien had fallen to the floor without even realizing it. “Yes, of course,” he lied, calmly. “I am on the floor because we need to floor it and get outside to the akuma place. Nailed it.”  
“Fine, if you say so,” sighed Plagg. “It beats staying here listening to you bad talk camembert.”  
-  
Ladybug leapt from rooftop to rooftop, planning her next move. She was fairly certain she had identified where the akuma was, but any form of attack she thought up required her partner, and Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen.   
“Where are you, kitty?” she murmured to herself. Suddenly, a meatal pole found its way to the ledge of the building she was perched on. She looked across and saw Chat Noir attempting to crawl across, using his pole as a bridge. He clung to the thing for dear life, resembling more a sloth rather than the nimble cat he usually was.   
“Don’t… worry… my… lady… I’m…” he panted as he painfully and slowly dragged himself across.  
“Chat, what are you doing?” she asked, walking over to him as he still attempted to crawl over.  
“I… made… it… this… far,” he continued, barely able to keep his eyes open. His lady simply shook her head and picked him up by the collar, dragging him to safety.  
“Now what is this all about,” she began, placing him on the ground. Concerned, she placed her hand on his forehead. “Oh gosh Chat, you’re burning up.”  
A sly smile spread across his face. “My lady, I’m flattered,”  
“No Chat, you’re sick,” she said firmly. “You need to get home.”  
“No no, team work makes the dream work, my lady,” he insisted, raising his finger to her. “And I am wagging my finger to tell you this cat is out of the bag and ready to bag the bad guy, and I am shaking my head to let you know I’m disappointed in your lack of faith.”  
“You’re not doing any of that, you’re just lying on the ground.”  
“I would never lie to you bugaboo,” he slurred. “I don’t tell you some things, but I would never lie to you.”  
“So are you going to lay there and tell me you’re not sick as dog?” she asked, crossing her arms.  
“I… am not. I also take offense to that comment. I am cat. Imagine if I called you a… bird. No, that would work you’re like a beautiful canary. I’m sorry. You know me too well. Let’s go.” He gathered his strength and started rolling. It was slow, but he was headed towards the edge. She stood in front of him, placing her foot on his chest to keep him from killing himself. “Omigod you just saved my life,” he gasped.  
She merely shook her head and bent down to meet her partner’s eyes. “Chat, I know there’s no stopping you,” she began. “So I’m not going to. We are going to defeat this akuma, but you need to promise me not to overdo it, okay?”  
“When have I overdone anything?”  
“I’m not answering that,” she continued. “Just let me help you, okay? Now, I’m gonna pick you up and use my yo-yo to take us to the akuma. Let me know if you feel nauseous, okay?”  
“Okay,” he agreed quietly, staring up at her like she was the sun and moon (which was nothing new). “But, can I just say one thing real quick?”  
“Okay, real quick.”  
“I swear, I’m feline fine.”  
-  
Defeating the akuma was no easy task, but his sickness actually worked as the perfect distraction, as the akumatized victim was coincidentally a germaphobe. Luckily, they hadn’t needed to use catlyclism so his transformation wasn’t about to wear off. But Marinette wasn’t exactly sure what to do now.  
“Okay, Chat,” she began carefully, her friend leaning on her for support as the spots on her earrings lessened. “Now, I’ve had the flu so I know you’re a little disoriented right now and frankly I don’t have many options so I’m going to take you to a… friend of mine.”  
“Any friend of yours is a friend of mine,” he mused. “But, I don’t think I ever asked this, but we’re best friend right? Like I’m top 5 right?”  
“Anyway,” she continued. “She’ll take care of you while I… do patrol.”  
-  
“Well, well, well, look who finally woke up,” said Marinette sweetly as Chat Noir began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. He suppressed a chuckle as he saw photos of him occupying the walls.  
“Ladybug said you had a pretty rough day,” she went on. “So just sit and rest.”  
“How long have I been out?”  
“About an hour or so,” she said, as she handed him a bowl. “Here, eat some of this.”  
He slunk beneath the extra blankets Marinette had placed on him, sticking out his lower lip and widening his eyes at her. “But… I’m so weak.”  
She exhaled sharply, how could she have expected anything else? “Okay, just sit up,” she said as she begrudgingly fed the soup to him.  
“Mm, this is delicious,” he exclaimed. “Did you make this?”  
“Yeah,” she said lightly. “I made it this afternoon.”  
“For me? That’s just too sweet,” he said, accepting anther spoonful. “And this presentation is lovely, you really went all out for Paris’ most handsome hero.”  
Of course, she didn’t tell him the soup was made for Adrien. She could always make him another pot, if she could muster up the nerve again to actually take it to him.  
“Oh my gosh princess, I think this soup has cured me,” he gushed. “I mean it, I can feel my sinuses clearing, I can literally feel them leaving my body, it’s like my head is floating away.”  
“Chat I think you’re just feeling light headed, you probably just need some more rest,” she said. “I’ll leave the soup by the bed. I’ll be right downstairs, so I brought you this bell to ring if you need me. Do not abuse it.”  
“Thank you princess,” he mumbled, allowing the blankets to consume him. As she cleaned up the area around him, his eyes drifted to the basket she had brought the soup in. To his surprise, there was an envelope. With his name on it. He slyly reached in and opened it, unnoticed by Marinette.  
Class isn’t the same without you, get well soon!  
Love  
From,  
Marinette


End file.
